The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Wet Kiss’ characterized by ruffled semi double to single orange red flowers. The new Geum was found as a naturally occurring, whole plant sport of ‘Mai Tai’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,433, in Hebron, Ill. U.S. The selection of the new plant was made in 2010 and was due to its' ruffled semi double to single orange red flowers. The initial asexual propagation of the new Geum plant was by division and took place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2011. Continued asexual propagation by division since that time has shown that the unique features of the new Geum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.